


Caliborn's Cabinet of Creeps

by sonefire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Circus, Multi, circus AU, circus stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonefire/pseuds/sonefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As sure as the outlying desert is hot, when a strange circus sets up just on the outskirts of midnight city, encroaching on the claimed territory of a local preforming troupe known as the midnight crew, trouble starts begins brewing, and one of the most heated rivalries in midnight city's history ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliborn's Cabinet of Creeps

The fairgrounds was always something to be delighted over, whether you were a small child marveling at the fairgrounds, begging your parents to let you play ‘just one more time,’ and pointing earnestly at prizes that just called your name, begging to be won, or a parents watching in amazement as men preformed tricks that defied all odds. By the end of the day you were always a hooting and hollering over, and by the time you were headed home, you were already abuzz with delight, eagerly planning your next trip.  
  
So of course, it went without saying that when the green caravans rolled In from the desert, news spread quickly through midnight city. Older residents regaled tales of their youth in hometowns of Prospit fondly remembering the wonder and enchantment, and tittering eargerly to children with tales men an women flying about from trapeze to trapeze, or spinning and dancing suspended by length of silk, while Dersites went on at great length the great feats of knife throwers aiming at spinning targets and pinning lovely assistants to boards without nicking them so much as once, or somehow putting a person back together after sawing them in half, and while the stories of those who’d migrated to the cities as exiles and vagabonds built excitement in their numbers, it couldn’t compare to the new an younger generations who’d never heard, nor even imagined such feats could be possible. Posters were pulled off of walls to tote home and show to parents, promising things such as ‘the Queen of the Beasts’ and ‘The Luckiest Man Alive!’ suspense and excitement, even the woman passing out flyers and selling tickets was a sight to behold.  
  
Tall and slender with a pair of elegant curled horns; clearly not a skian. One would assume that they posed a challenge when entering buildings and leaving doors, but she walked with poised and graceful with her head held high, always knowing where she was in space, and never tripped or knocked them once. Her hair was neat and out of her face, and her voice, though hollow and clearly somewhat bored, was eloquent and graceful as the way she walked. It was needless to say that that, paired with her exotic beauty, was enough to gather or affirm the interests of any who seemed less than enthused at the thought of a circus coming to town were now fully on board the bandwagon.  
  
Yes, if one thing was as certain as the hot sands around the city, it was that this was sure to be an event to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Good gracious that took longer to finally type out than I expected, I’ll try to update semi-regularly, even if I may be getting a bit over my head with my first fanffic. Thank you for reading and suggestions would be welcome.


End file.
